


Terror

by Taniushka12



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Death, Drowning, First Time Experiencing Death And Fear, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: En una utopía no existe la muerte ni el miedo, pero sólo hace falta un accidente y un manojo de palabras nuevas para que todo comience a derrumbarse.





	Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Comencé este fic el año pasado, pero como me gusta esta parte y al mismo tiempo no se si lo voy a seguir preferí publicarlo solo u_u

Todo comenzó con un elsen.

 La zona 2 era un lugar alegre, su guardián sólo quería lo mejor para su gente y construyó la gran biblioteca, llena de conocimiento e historia; la zona residencial, para que todos ellos vivieran en un lugar seguro; y el parque de diversiones. Los rodeaba el hermoso plástico liquido al cual admiraban como un mar de los tiempos de antes, sin restricciones entre las planchas de metal bajo sus pies y la extensión liquida.

 Ellos no vivían preocupados. Al principio ellos, vagos bocetos de la ya extinta figura humana, vivieron en paz por el indeterminado pasar del tiempo, pero sólo tomó un elsen para que todo comenzara a derrumbarse.

 Nadie supo cómo pasó, y los que estaban ahí lo olvidaron con el tiempo, pero un día alguien cayó por accidente en el plástico. Era una nueva experiencia, ya que desde que había sido creado nunca tuvo la oportunidad ni la idea siquiera de entrar ahí. Era mojado, era enorme, era invasivo y sofocador. Trató de volver a la plataforma pero accidentalmente se tiró más lejos, y lo único que le quedó hacer era gritar mientras no le entrara nada en la boca.

 —¡A-Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

 Los demás elsen, confundidos por el alboroto, se acercaron al lugar. Desde la gran plataforma de metal un grupo, cada vez más extenso, miraba como su hermano se ahogaba en plástico sin entender lo que estaba aconteciendo. ¿Por qué estaba gritando? Era sólo plástico. No había nada que temer.

 Lentamente vieron como se fue callando, y como su cuerpo se hundía por detrás de la marea. No tardaron mucho en disiparse, esperando a que regresara. Los elsen iban entre sectores muy seguido, incluso había algunos que viajaban entre las zonas. Todos regresaban en algún momento, ¿no?

 Si bien nadie le prestó atención al principio, la palabra iba y venía acerca de ese suceso, todos confundidos por ello y por el hecho que nunca haya vuelto. ¿Por qué no volvía? Nadie hablaba mucho de ello, pero hubo un acuerdo silencioso de no acercarse mucho al plástico. Cada vez que lo miraban una chispa de algo que no podían describir se retorcía dentro suyo.

 El elsen, propiamente dicho, no se volvió a ver. Pero fue un día que otro de su especie se acercó al borde del metal que una figura blanca se elevó sobre él.

 —¿Ho-hola? —Le preguntó, sin haber visto algo así en su vida. Estaba flotando. Flotando entre la plataforma y el plástico. Se acercó a ello con cuidado de no caer, y le extendió la mano— ¿Qué estás...?

 No se esperó que la entidad lo atacara, derramando un líquido carmesí sobre el metal rosa. Él gritó y trató de correr hacia la zona residencial, sin saber lo que estaba pasando pero sintiéndose muy, muy alterado. Pudo ver un grupo de su especie a lo lejos, y comenzó a gritarles, cuando el ser atacó otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que todo lo que quedó del segundo elsen fue un bulto inmóvil en el piso.

 Ese sentimiento indescriptible se apoderó otra vez de todos los que presenciaron la escena, paralizándolos mientras veían como se acercaba la figura espectral sin dejarlos huir. Querían huir. Tenían que huir. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué el otro no respondía? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?

 La figura se acercó, pero antes que pudiera hacer lo mismo que le hizo a su hermano una figura corpórea apareció de la nada y de un movimiento lo evaporó.

 —Vaya, que aterrador era ese espectro —comentó la persona entre risas, sin mirarlos—, y miren el desastre que causó, todo manchado de sangre.

 Cuando los otros consiguieron moverse por fin se tambalearon alrededor de la figura. Una figura enmascarada, como pudieron ver cuando ésta se dio vuelta. El silencio se hizo entre la muchedumbre, mientras la sonriente mascara blanca los observaba con tranquilidad.

 —¿Q-q-qué era...? —Comenzó uno, temblando— ¿Qué era eso?

 —¡Un fantasma, claro! Debió haber muerto alguien hace algún tiempo, y las almas desdichadas que nacen de La Nada no pueden hacer más que volver a ella. —Rió un poco más. Los elsen no escucharon simpatía alguna en su voz—. Que tragedia.

 —¿Y qué podemos hacer?

 —Nada. —El extraño enmascarado miró hacia el cielo—. Sólo hay que esperar a que algo nos salve... Sólo... —Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, antes de decir, con un suspiro— intenten no morir. —Comenzó a irse de allí, agregando por lo bajo—. Disfruten mientras puedan.

 Los elsen vieron como se iba lentamente, dejándolos solos con una situación que definitivamente no entendían. Todo eso era nuevo, y no sabían cómo sentirse. Recordaron entonces varias de las palabras que el extraño usó: Sangre, fantasma, terror, muerte.

 La Nada.

 Nuevos conceptos dejaron como vidrio roto su ilusión de la vida, y como el veneno la voz corrió rápido en toda la zona. Por fin pudieron ponerle nombre a esa situación que les desgarraba por dentro y los dejaba paralizados en el lugar.

 Ellos eran elsen, y estaban completamente aterrados.

**Author's Note:**

> Para el que le interesa, esto iba a ser un fic que explicara como el mundo y los guardianes llegaron a ser lo que eran, de un mundo utópico al caótico que vemos en el juego!  
> Luego de la muerte del primer elsen y el miedo que provocó, cómo esto repercutía en el trato de ellos con Japhet, cómo él se llenaba de odio y resentimiento, cómo a partir de ahí Dedan se enfurece con ellos por lo que le hicieron a su amigo y el mundo comienza a llenarse de espectros por las muertes accidentales o los quemados, y más tarde también cómo comenzó el tema del azucar con Enoch.  
> Amo el juego de off, y me encanta darle vueltas a la lore ^w^ No sé si alguna vez termine de escribirlo, aunque si lo hago seguramente lo haré en formato de serie tbh
> 
> Espero les haya gustado !!


End file.
